Da Capo
by Delphy-Leyn
Summary: First entry to a Drabble Contest, the theme was 'Da Capo'. Minutes goes by, and Bubbles' head wanders whilst she's doing homework. Everythings makes sense in the end. "It's not like I planned it the first time..."


Title: Da Capo

Characters: Bubbles, one mentioned and others undirectly suggested, but don't actually take part in it.

Rating: K+, safe, but some complex words here and there.

Summary: Minutes goes by, and Bubbles' head wanders whilst she's doing homework. Everythings makes sense in the end.

I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, and this is just a mere entry for The Powerpuff Girls Monthly Drabble Contest, the prompt given was "Da Capo" (it's musical term, not the anime/ero game)

A/N: If anything, thanks in advance for coming by/glancing, critics are welcome, as I have no experience in the whole writing system, anything that you can suggest will be considered and taken into account if I ever think of posting something else c:

* * *

><p>"<em>D.C.: 'Da capo' Italian musical term, meaning from the beginning..."<br>_

She read the article's first line slightly out loud, as it was meant only for her to hear, pondering a bit on its meaning, she went to her music sheets she had for homework, and wrote it on a sided-note for her to remember later.

As she grew up, she found herself really keen on creativity tasks, from drawing to writing, from acting to playing instruments, even composing and mixing these, too.

The first time she gave playing a try came out of nowhere, she had never practiced before, it just spontaneously happened. She was a child, she never wondered how it became possible, it's not that she wasn't thankful, either, it had helped her sister to regain their colors, look alive again, brought the city to life, even took rid of the evil inside the villain in hand and made him smile once again, as the colorful and cheerful clown he had always been.

But now it bothered her, how something so complex as doing use of an instrument was, back then went so smoothly? How could she possibly, out of the blue, become skilled enough to pull out a song which, conveniently, _saved the day_?

She wasn't the smartest to figure it out simply, she knew, but neither was she dumb to just ignore it and move on.

She wanted answers, and the first thought of how getting them a couple of years ago was to apply to an instrument class.

'_Who else better to tell me than a teacher?_' she thought, a glimpse of memories of her asking the weirdest questions to Ms. Keane flashing through her mind, because adults, specially teachers, had all the answers to her questions, they always did.

To her dismay, her teacher didn't have any answer to her doubts, and told her to give it a try once more, maybe she was gifted and it just came to her, like some new superpower, it shouldn't be of any surprise after all, unnatural things for average people were sometimes common for her.

But it didn't come to her like her teacher implied, and it just made her formulate more and more questions.

"Aaaargh" she grunted, thinking wasn't her thing. Holding her head, she floated to her bed and let herself fall with a _thump_, taking a break, since she wasn't paying attention to her homework anyways.

The questions still haunting her thoughts once in a while, but she shrugged them off and decided she'd give the classes a try before coming to conclusions, it had been the right choice to make, she enjoyed practicing, but when it came to theory, thing's didn't always go as planned.

"It's not like I planned it the first time..." she said, her words sounding a bit muffled, the pillow covering her face being of no help. She sighed, and sat up.

"Who am I to give up though? I just have to start from the beginning, that's all" she said cheerfully, hopping from her bed to her desk chair, and went back to reading her homework and complete the sheets.

Glancing over her notes, she read the last notes she took, Da Capo, and then it made sense to her, bringing her cheeks higher and her smile to widen.

'**Da Capo**, indeed'.


End file.
